The present invention relates to packaging machines, and more particularly to a machine which has an aseptic chamber having a minimized required space as separated from the outside air and which is adapted to fill contents such as fluid food into containers within the chamber, then seal the containers therein and finally discharge the filled containers from the chamber.
Such a machine is already known which comprises an aseptic chamber separating a required packaging work space from the outside air and having a front wall with a container outlet formed therein, an inner container conveyor disposed inside the chamber to provide an inner path of transport of containers, the inner transport path having a terminal end positioned to the rear of the container outlet at a distance therefrom, a transfer plate interposed between the container outlet and the terminal end of the path and having a rear end connected to the terminal end, and an outer container conveyor disposed outside the chamber to provide an outer path of transport of containers, the outer transport path having a starting end connected to the front end of the transfer plate. Containers are delivered from the inner transport path onto the transfer plate, and moved on the plate from its rear end to the front end thereof, passed through the outlet and transferred to the staring end of the outer transport path by being pushed forward by the following containers.
With the above machine, the chamber must be closed with a closure when the packaging operation has been completed to keep the interior of the chamber aseptic. On completion of the packaging operation, no container remains on the inner conveyor within the chamber, whereas some containers remain on the transfer plate and need therefore to be manually removed by the operator before the closure is closed, hence a cumbersome procedure. Further when to be closed, the closure interferes with the outer conveyor outside the chamber, so that the conveyor must be shifted. This is also cumbersome.